Jessica Warren
Jessica Warren is a squintern added in season 9. Since her debut she became a major female character of the series. Background Jessica Warren grew up in an educational cooperative. She has 5 older brothers and she graduated from Michigan State University top of her class at the age of 19. Personality She desires 'creativity' in science, which contrasts with Brennan's insistence upon no speculation. She believes in trusting her gut. She is somewhat outspoken. Throughout the Series In Season 9, she first appears in the episode The Drama in the Queen. At the end of the episode she has a one night stand with Sweets. In Season 10, She tells everyone that she was part of an educational cooperative run by a professor from Stanford named Barrett McGlauchlin. Unfortunately, McGlauchlin checked into a retirement home and it ended the cooperative. Hodgins and Angela took Jessica to their house to help cheer her up. In The Eye in the Sky, she inspires Hodgins develop a new polymer to prevent glassware from breaking when dropped. In The Woman in the Whirlpool, she flirts with Aubrey during the episode and the two also go to investigate the victim's attic. During this scene, Aubrey refers to them as "Bones and Booth 2.0". After solving the case, she invites Aubrey to the Founding Fathers to celebrate, with both of the jokingly denying it being a date. She orders all the food on the menu as she didn't know what he liked, earning his respect. In Season 11 she appears in the episode The Senator in the Street Sweeper where Aubrey is requested to do a background check on her by Caroline. Caroline tells Aubrey that it is required because of the stakes of working on a case about senators but that is only an excuse as she knows that something else may or may not be happening between the two. He finds that she was a part of the Greenpeace pipe bomb. Jessica stated that Greenpeace was the target of the bomb, not the source. She was also involved with drugs while touring with a band called "Phish". He seems to be worried but Jessica made it clear that neither she or Aubrey are the same people they were back then. While working with Angela and Brennan she tells them that she is worried the background check would affect a possible relationship with Aubrey. At the end of the episode, she and Aubrey go out to dinner. In The Doom in the Boom, it is mentioned by Caroline to Aubrey when he's in the hospital that she had already visited him twice. In The Last Shot at a Second Chance, Jessica and Aubrey go on a date in the beginning of the episode. Aubrey tries to initiate their first kiss, but the two bumped heads, causing him to get a bloody nose. The pair are also sprayed with dirty street water. At the end of the episode, the two are walking down the street when Jessica is almost hit by a car. Aubrey pulls her out of the way and the two make out on the sidewalk. Jessica breaks up with Aubrey in The Day in the Life when he plans to move to LA to take up a promotion there. In The End in the End, Jessica joins Arastoo Vaziri, Clark Edison and Wendell Bray in analyzing the bones of Fred Walden in hopes of finding the clue Brennan spotted to the location of Mark Kovac. Due to her head injury, Brennan is unable to guide them and the interns are forced to search alone. After a rousing speech by Hodgins, the intern team finds the clue and it leads the FBI to Kovac. Despite Aubrey choosing to take a promotion in Washington, DC instead, its confirmed that he does not get back together with Jessica when he tells Caroline Julian that they broke up at the end of the episode. Instead, he seems to turn his affections towards Karen Delfs. Trivia * She is a member of Mensa. * When Aubrey ran a background check on Jessica under Caroline Julian's orders, it was mentioned that she was involved with Greenpeace in college. An activist group known for aggressive tactics. (The Senator in the Street Sweeper) * She and Aubrey consider themselves as "Booth and Brennan 2.0," although their positions as Booth and Brennan's associates makes them more like "Sweets and Daisy 2.0." * In The Geek in the Guck, Jessica declared that she was actually the least accomplished person in her educational cooperative. Some of the other members of McGlauchlin's Cooperative consists of a concert cellist, a Pulitzer Prize winner and two Rhodes scholars. She stated that there was a Thai family in the cooperative in The Eye in the Sky. * She has developed a sort of friendship with Agent Aubrey. However, their feelings for each other are hinted to be more than just those of simple friendship on several occasions. * She is a registered member of the Peace and Freedom Party. (The Senator in the Street Sweeper) * She spent some time traveling with a band called Phish. (The Senator in the Street Sweeper) * She calls Hodgins Curly. * She quickly developed a friendship with Hodgins, and eagerly assisted in his experiments. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Interns Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 10 characters Category:Season 11 characters Category:Season 12 characters